


Elevator Music

by LilMissHammond



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, angst but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissHammond/pseuds/LilMissHammond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard despises elevator music, especially when it's droning out horrid Christmas carols. James decides he can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Music

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I promised to write my friend for Christmas 2014, and I've only just written it now because what better way to spend Valentines Day than writing slash fic? Inspired by crappy elevator music in public bathrooms at my local bus station.

The moment Richard walked into the elevator, a deep frown appeared on his face and he stopped talking. He glared up at where he assumed the horrible music was coming from as his co-presenters followed him into the elevator.

"Oh, I love this song," James said with an unusually large grin, and started to hum along to the song. Which would have been bad enough, if it wasn't for the fact it had been altered as elevator music. No lyrics, no real instruments, just the high pitched drone of all elevator music warped into a Christmas melody.

Jeremy tilted his head slightly, oblivious to (or just plain ignoring) the suffering look on his friends face. "Oh, this is I Believe in Father Christmas, isn't it? How does it go again?"

By now, Richard was sure they were trying to make his pain worse. As per usual. When the lift dinged, he couldn't have gotten out of there faster. He slowed his pace walking out of the lobby so he didn't look like a complete nutjob, and allowed the others to catch up to him as he found them a table. They were the last ones to arrive down at the lobby for breakfast which was no surprise.

"Oh, shit, I forgot my phone," Richard said, having just stuck both hands into his pockets only to find them empty. He dashed off again.

Jeremy looked to James with a grin and a mischievous glint in his eye. James stood quickly. "I've got this one, Clarkson," he told him, waving him back down. He knew exactly what Jeremy was about to do, but he had other, better plans for Richard's hate of the music. "I know all the words after all."

Jeremy nodded once, saluting him with his mug of coffee, then watched him leave, wondering if it was as obvious to anyone else as it was to him.

 ---

"Hold the lift," James called to Richard, who was fidgeting as he waited for the doors to close. He jogged over, smiling his thanks as he stepped through the doors.

"What'd you forget?" Richard asked warily as the doors closed, ready for more teasing.

However, it didn't come. James didn't answer, glancing at the one lit up number on the pad. "How long does it take to get to the top floor?" he mused, more to himself than Richard.

"We aren't at the top, mate."

James nodded distractedly.

Nothing was said for a moment, as the elevator crawled upwards and played the tinny music. Richard fidgeted. Not just from the awful Christmas tunes, but James was acting off and he couldn't quite figure out why. He hadn't been like this on the way down. Or was that just because Jeremy had been there? Not for the first time, Richard wondered what the older man was thinking. The ding of the elevator brought him out of his thoughts and he walked out gladly, pulling out his room key. "Won't be a sec. Wait for me, yeah?" He jogged towards his room without waiting for James's reply, knowing he would wait.

James's room was further away from Hammond's than Jeremy's was, so he could easily pretend like he had popped in to grab something before Richard came jogging back, phone in hand.

"We good?"

James nodded, hitting the down button. They waited silently for the elevator-which was empty again- and as they strode in, Richard rested his forehead on the mirrored section of the back wall.

"Kill me now," he muttered.

James let out a soft snort of laughter, pressing the Lobby button. "Maybe later," he said lightly, eyeing up Hammond. Going up had let him mentally time how long it took, so he knew if he wanted longer than a minute, he had to hit the kill switch. Keeping one eye on Richard, he did just that.

The elevator jolted to a stop, the lights flickering momentarily before settling slightly dimer.

"Er, what was that?" Richard asked, unnerved, turning to face James.

He shrugged innocently. "Power cut?"

"But the music is still going," Richard pointed out.

"So it is." James took a step closer to Richard.

"James, this isn't good. What if the elevator drops?"

James took another step forwards. "I don't think that'll happen."

"Well, who knows what could happen, trapped in here!" Richard said, eyes following James's every movement warily.

"Just about anything, I'd say." James took the last few steps forward, until he was right in front of Richard, close enough to breathe his air.

Richard swallowed, at a loss for what to say. James saved him the awkward floundering by closing the gap, pressing Richard against the wall, and himself into Richard. Closing his eyes, he touched his lips to Richard's, feeling the younger man melt into him after a few seconds. The corner of James's lips twitched as Richard's arms snaked up around his shoulders, drawing him closer as he kissed him back. Before James could deepen their kiss, however, Richard pulled back.

"We shouldn't be doing this, May."

He nodded, well aware of the fact. This wasn't their first kiss, after all. But this was the first time in three months, after they had promised each other and themselves that they would stop this, whatever it was. "You can't tell me you haven't missed this," James whispered, moving his lips to Richard's ear and sucking on the lobe.

Richard let out a slight moan before clamping his jaw; he wouldn't encourage the man. "We'll get caught."

James laughed, his warm breath tickling Richard's ear. "That didn't bother you last time," he said, referring to their last kiss, in the Portakabin. They hadn't exactly been hiding. James traced the tip of his tongue across Richard's jawline, feeling the slight stubble of two days without a shave. "Tell me you don't want this, Hammond. Tell me and I'll stop. I'll turn the lift back on and we'll go have breakfast." He latched onto Richard's neck, the pulse point under his lips beating erratically. "Go on," he whispered against soft skin when Richard still didn't reply. "Tell me."

Richard made a small growl in the back of his throat, hauling James up by the shoulder of his stupid striped jumper and slamming their lips back together. James curled his fingers into Richard's leather jacket, pulling him closer, before Richard spun them around. He let Richard take control for a moment, but both of them new that wouldn't last long; they always fought for dominance, and it usually ended with James winning. Something Hammond never really complained about.

Easy as riding a bike, they fell back into the same habits, as if three painful months hadn't kept them apart. Richard knew exactly where to bite James's shoulder to make him cry out. James knew that pinning Richard's wrists down, as he was doing now against the elevator wall having pushed Richard back into the opposite wall, sparked a certain lust within the other man. James kissed Richard again lightly, teasingly, before dropping to his knees.

Richard’s breathing hitched as he glanced down, watching James remove his belt with quick fingers. He had to bite down on his cheek as James slipped down his trousers and boxers at once, his erection leaping out. Without a word, James dipped his head, licking a line down Richard's shaft. Richard’s knees almost gave out.  James glanced up at him from under his lashes, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, and he moved forwards again to take the head of Richard’s cock in his mouth. Richard let out a sigh of pleasure, one hand moving to tangle in James’s hair, keeping his grip just this side of painfully tight. He could feel James smiling around his erection, but before he could say anything James slowly moved forwards, taking in his whole shaft.

“Shit, James,” he hissed, struggling to keep upright. God, how he’d missed this, and not just having James on his knees in front of him – although that _was_ an amazing sight. He’d missed being with James, cuddling on the sofa watching an old film, falling asleep in his arms, and of course all the amazing sex they’d had. He couldn’t be around James without his cock twitching in his pants, and on many occasions when May had said something particularly arousing (and let’s face it, the man could be talking about tightening a screw in his motorbike and Richard would get aroused. It was less what he said, more of how he said it, the way the words rolled deliciously off that equally delicious and sinful tongue of his) he’d had to nip off to the bathrooms to calm down. Then, they’d broken off the good thing they’d had going and it was a struggle to be around him when he said all those things, when he shot Richard that small, amused smile that reached his eyes when Clarkson was being more of an idiot than usual. He couldn’t just give James a look and have him meet him in the bathrooms or the portakabin for a quick shag.

James noticed Richard’s attention drift slightly, and he hollowed his cheeks, humming softly to pull Richard back to the here and now with a soft gasp.  He gazed back up at Richard, keeping his movements deliberately slow, and watching him struggle to keep a hold of himself. After two months together, he knew exactly how to bring Richard to the edge within a few moments, and he sucked hard, smiling lightly at the curses that flowed out of Hammond.

“For fuck’s sake, James,” he panted, when he could speak again.

James drew back, playing with the head of his cock, circling the tip of his tongue over, under and around. “Yes?” he asked, his warm breath ghosting over Richard’s slick cock.

Richard met his eyes, eager for the warmth of James’s mouth to envelope him again, and he bit his tongue to stop himself getting into an argument when he was so close to coming. He just nodded slightly, to which James’s smirked and returned to what he had been doing. Richard let his eyes drift closed for a second, the pleasure getting to him, but he forced himself to open them again, not wanting to miss a moment of this, of James. He had no idea if this was just a one-off thing, and if it was, he wanted to memorize the whole lot, the way James’s lips felt as they closed over his cock, the way he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, the way he gripped onto Richard’s denim-clad hips and urged him towards his release.

“Fuck, James, I-”, he forced out through clenched jaw, his grip tightening again.

James sucked hard, flicking his tongue across the soft skin, as Richard’s hips bucked and he came with a sharp cry. He sucked until the last drop had been swallowed and then he sat back on his haunches, Richard’s soft cock slipping out between his lips with a faint _pop._ He grinned up at Richard, who had leaned his head back against the wall with his eyes closed. James helped him pull his clothing back up, then leaned against the opposite wall, tilting his head at Richard with a content smile.

Before the latter could say anything, however, James hit the switch and the elevator jolted back into life, carrying them back down to the lobby. James wandered out without a word, leaving Richard alone with the horrible Christmas elevator music.


End file.
